Random Evil Big Four Drabbles
by randomobsession123
Summary: I Just realized that I had a lot of evil/twisted big four drabbles on my laptop...so yeah...enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**hi...there was this thing on Tumblr called the 'twisted-big-four' and this was born...**

"Who am I?" Jack asked the boy. The blade was swinging closer and closer to the boy's chest.

"J-J-Jack….Jack….Frost." the boy was drained of the energy he held in his possession mere moments ago. When he had struggled against the 'invisible' force that guided him here. His voice was horse from when he had screamed for his sister's life. When he had watched her die, before his very eyes. His emotions were gone from where he looked at his captor with pure fear gleaming in his brown orbs.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as the boy whimpered. "Please!" Jamie screamed. "I said it! I know who you are! You're Jack Frost! Please, let me go!" the boy began to cry, the warm tears leaving salty tracks on his face. "Please! Jack Frost! You bring the snow days, and the snowball fights, and the fun! Let me go!"

Jack's chucking grew to full on laughter. "Who's Jack Frost'. That was the question you asked your mother only a few days ago. Jamie Bennet, the child who believes in _everything! _From vampires to werewolves, from Bigfoot to the Krakken. You believe in everything, under the sun. Everything, except me!" Jack walked over to the table that the boy laid on. He bent over and looked the boy in the eye. Jamie's terror filled brown, meeting Jack's sadistic joyful blue. "And you expect me to let you go…."

For three hundred years, Jack tried to get someone to see him. Someone he could talk to, other than the wind. But as hard as he tried, nothing worked. No matter what amount of snow he made, or fun he caused, nothing worked. So, if killing children is what it took for someone to see him, so be it.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Jamie asked. The blade was only a few feet from his chest. He would be screaming in sheer pain and terror before long.

"What?" Jack asked, vaguely interested in what the boy had to say.

"Could you let my mom know that I love her, somehow, please?" Jamie asked him.

Jack felt a smile twitch at his lips. The blade was a few moments worth away from his beating heart. "Sure Jamie. In fact you can tell her yourself." Jack reached down and picked up a bag. Reaching inside he pulled out a head, holding it by the long brown hair that was still clinging to the scalp. "Go ahead." Jack said, holding the head. "Say your last good-bye."

Jamie's eyes widened in terror and shock. That was when the blade finally reached his chest. Jamie screamed in pain as the blade when deeper, and deeper into his chest. It reached his heart soon and he felt it sputter and go out. And then everything went black.

Jack laughed as he watched the blade carry on chopping through the boy's body. Swinging left, right, left, right. It swung blood everywhere, making Jack's white locks a gutsy pink. The blade stopped once it reached the tabled, as if it knew there was nothing else to chop. Jack surveyed the body. Jamie's eyes were open in terror, his mouth open in the middle of a scream. And that was how he will stay, frozen, the look of terror on his face, his body chopped up. Jack looked at him. "Sweet dreams." He said, knowing this boy will be in an eternal sleep.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the dagger that glinted in the moonlight shining through the window. It was the only weapon he could hold. Swords and axes were much too heavy. But he's been practicing with it. And he could throw it now. He couldn't help but feel an odd sense of joy at what he was about to do. He took out a small bottle he had in his vest. He shook it slightly, watching as the clear liquid sloshed along the edges. It was a bottle of poison. "Hiccup?" his father called from downstairs.

"Hiccup!" he called again. Said boy was pulled from his stupor when he heard his name. His father had a drinking habit, he was going to watch the show.

"Coming dad!" he called down to him. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. You know, that room full of utensils most Vikings don't know how to use. He went to the barrel and poured his dad a mug of beer. Then pulling the little bottle out of his vest again, he poured it in his mug, the clear liquid going unseen. It had no liquid, and no taste. It was his own recipe. He put the mug on a tray and carried it out to his father.

"There you are." Stoick said as he walked in. He handed his father the mug. His father 'forgot' to thank him as he downed the mug. He smacked his lips together and handed his son the mug back, expecting him to wash it. Hiccup took the mug keeping his routine up. But he knew his father would never make it out the living room. Sure enough as he was waiting for the water to get warm, he heard his father scream in pain, and the house shook as he fell. Leaving the kitchen Hiccup went in to see his father coughing up blood. His life source was all over the floor making a huge puddle.

"Well, this should be interesting." Hiccup said as he leaned against the doorway. Stoick hearing his son's words, turned his head towards him.

"Son, go get Gothie." He told him.

Hiccup laughed. "Go get Gothie? Not five minutes ago, you were telling me to go back inside, don't touch anything. Now you want me to go out." He asked his father. "Why don't you make up your mind?" Hiccup asked.

"This is no time for you games, son." Stoick said, the coughing getting worse. If you can call it coughing, it was more like hacking up a lung or two.

"Games?" Hiccup asked him. "If this is a game, then I'm winning." He said. Suddenly, Stoick stopped coughing. He just sat there sputtering. He then fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud. The house shook once more as he fell. But there was one more sound. It was like a drum, it continued. ba-dum, ba-dum. It was a heartbeat. _You should be dead. _Hiccup thought. Stoick wasn't moving. But the heartbeat continued. Hiccup looked behind him and saw a little girl at the doorway of his home. She was small and looked very frightened. She looked as if she was going to ask a question.

She looked as if she was going to scream. That's when Hiccup grabbed her and stabbed her with the dagger. We can't be leaving any witnesses, now can we?

(**hiccup later learns it is much, much more fun to let your victims live a little before you end their lives.)**

* * *

The metallic sound of swords clanging together rang throughout the empty DunBroch courtyard. Anyone could look over and see two redheaded figures sword fighting. It was Princess Merida and King Fergus, the two best in the land. Merida 's features held a look of determination and joy.

"Give it up lass! You know yer not goin' ta win!" Fergus said.

Merida saw this as her chance. She was bound by rules, expectations and responsibilities. She had rid off her mother earlier, now she just had to get rid of her father. "Is tha' a challenge?" she asked.

"Call it what you will, but I'm going ta—" Fergus was cut off as Merida thrust her sword through his stomach. She was about to pull it out but she found immense pleasure in watching her father suffer. Almost sadly, even with the sword in him, he didn't live much longer. He died there in the courtyard, and Merida felt no remorse.

She bend down next to him. "I win." She said. Now she just had to take care of her brothers.

* * *

Rapunzel lay back on her bed and held the cloth in front of her face. The deep purple square with a lovely yellow spiraling sun in the center. She hugged it to her chest. She had loved it in the kingdom. The people, the dancing, the cheerfulness in the area, the laughter in the air. The sheer beauty of it all. She took a closer look at the sun on her cloth. It was beautiful. As she gazed at it, she suddenly felt something click. The brick picture of the lost princess, the sun. It all seemed to unlock something inside her. She looked around her room. There were patterns of the same design all over her walls. She felt overwhelmed and fell against the dresser. _I'm the lost princess_. She thought. _I'm the lost princess_.

She went downstairs to find the dagger her mother kept in the drawer of her room. She found it. It was beautifully decorated. The blue opal in the center of the silver hilt. What she found interesting was the point. It was sharp, oh so very sharp. She slid her finger across it, so delicately, so light. She instantly drew blood. She found herself smiling at the plan that formed in her mind.

(Fifteen minutes)

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel called in a sing song voice. Rapunzel hid the dagger in her sleeve and let down her hair to her aging 'mother'. It took awhile but she managed to get her up there. "Ah Rapunzel. How do you manage to do that every day, I'll never know!" Gothel said, with her usual teasing tone.

Rapunzel didn't want to hear her teasing. She wasted no time. "I'm the lost princess." She said. Her voice was clear and threatening.

"What?" Gothel surprise clear in her voice.

"I am the lost princess." Rapunzel repeated. She looked Gothel in the eye. "Aren't I, mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh Rapunzel you don't know what you're talking about. All those fairy tales must be getting to your head." Gothel waved her hand dismissively.

Rapunzel pulled out her dagger. "Tell me the truth, and I might spare your life." She said.

"Oh Rapunzel." Gothel said. She went over to said girl and attempted to take the weapon away. "Lie do-" Gothel's voice faltered as Rapunzel stabbed the dagger through her stomach.

"Lies. That's all this was. The last eighteen years were full of lies." She said. "Well no more." She pulled the dagger out and watched as the blood glistened in the dimming sunlight. She glared at the dying form of Gothel, her blood pooling on the floor, staining pink her shoes.

**Ummm...yeah... here's my tumblr if you liked it that much...**

** post/69257058808/blame-the-blog-the-twisted-big-four**


	2. Chapter 2

**I watched that ****_Big Four: Evil _****video on Youtube and this was born. What do you think I should do with it?**

**HICCUP HORRENDUS HADDOCK III**

Hiccup looked into the dragon's bright green eyes. What he saw was himself. Scared, terrified even. Both thinking, _is this thing gonna kill me? Should I run? What's going to happen to me? _Hiccup made the first move. He threw away his knife. The dragon got out of a defensive stance and sat down. Both kept up their guards up though. Hiccup saw something that made him want to trust this beast. He took a deep breath and held out his hand, as if to ask for a truce. The dragon's eyes turned to a bottomless black as he blinked, and nudged his hand. Truce declared.

(Day of the Epic Battle!)

Hiccup laughed at his father's stupidity as he headed in the direction of the Nest, going wherever the dragon indicated. The day before he had talked to the beast. He wanted Toothless to deliver a message to the Queen. Destroy the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Let them feel helpless, knowing there was nothing they can do to stop this. Let them feel weak, like the little guys. He knew it was gonna be a losing battle. He didn't need to watch. After a few minutes he saw his dragon flying towards him, and soon after that he watched as his tribe went up in flames.

* * *

**MERIDA DUNBROCH**

Mum!" Merida called. The big argument was overwhelming. And she realized the error of her ways.

"Yes dear?" Elinor asked as she stepped out of her room.

Merida held up the Danish she had made. It was perfectly round, and a small indention in the center that was filled with a dark blue jelly. "A truce mum."

Elinor looked at the dessert. It was small and looked good. "You made this?" she asked her daughter, remembering the last time Merida had attempted baking.

"I followed the recipe this time." Merida said. She gave her mother a fork. "Well?"

Elinor sighed and took the plate and fork from her. Still true to her ways, she carefully cut out a small triangle. She opened and took a bite. "Well?" Merida asked, a little impatient. Elinor swallowed and almost threw up. Being the caring mother she was, she said.

"What an… interesting flavor." She said, forcing the words past her lips. Something came up her throat as she said this. It burned. She felt lightheaded and dazed. And then everything went black.

Merida smiled for she knew her mother will never wake up. She had poisoned her dessert. She was tired of responsibilities and expectations. She wanted to grow up on her own time, she wanted to have her say. The queen was dead and Merida was gonna run. She will be free.

* * *

**JACK FROST**

"Look out!"

"Run!"

"Mommy!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Jackson smiled a smile that was a mile wide as he listened to the terrified screams of the mortals below. He saw each one that got hit with something because or the high wind. He laughed at the humans blue lips, some dying and others close to it. He watched as they cried for help, wanting desperately for someone to save them. Jack Frost controlled all of this. He laughed each of these dying mortals and he took his time to stop the storm.

**I'm ending it there to lazy to actually do anything with it. Didn't even end it properly….**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT MINE! inspired from: pic: _ art/Merman-Jack-Concept-405156336_**

He sighed as he walked along the beach, sand flipping out of his green flip flops as he walked. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he let out another sigh. This is the same beach where he let..._it_ go. The one time he wanted to mess with genetic material. The one time when he had wondered the, 'what if...' what if one mixed fish DNA with a human's. He had to admit, that was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

He stopped walking at a pile of rocks. A nature-made sculpture. That's where they had dumped _it_. He had been overwhelmed with guilt about the fact that he had killed a man. Just to satisfy his curiosity.

He remembered when they had left the beach that day. He could've sworn he heard a splash, as if something had jumped in. He had panicked slightly, but he had convinced himself that it was his imagination. And it had worked, but only for a while. That was when the reports started coming in.

Roxanne Matthews. That was the first victim. Long black hair and blue eyes. Married. Two children. That's what the newspaper had said. Those on the beach that night, they said that they heard a soft moaning, as if there was someone in pain. Being a nurse, she was the one who went over to see what the matter was. Those there, they said there was a scream and a splash. A flicker of what seemed to be blue scales. And then there was silence.

...Blue scales. That's always what caught his attention. Every single police report that hung on his apartment walls, said something, some…mention, of blue scales. Some said a flicker while others said an entire tail was seen. _He's not out there._ He had told himself. You don't know how many times he's said that to himself in the dark of the night.

...

But that's just the problem. He is out there, and he knew it well. He remembered Jack. That was the name of the man he used. Jackson Overland Frost. He remembered the tricks he played, and he could always get away with it.

Apparently with murder as well. He knew only Jack could be that crafty.

The man's walk down memory lane was interrupted when he heard a small moan... as if someone was in pain. He wasn't stupid; he knew who it was, no matter what he told himself.

''Jack?'' he called.

He heard a soft, dark chuckle. ''Awww..You do remember.'' Jack said. Jack's voice wasn't as he remembered. It was gruff or maybe even demonic. Closer to a hissing than an actual voice.

The man took as step into the shallows. Big mistake.

''Are you scared?'' he heard Jack ask him.

''W-what?'' he stuttered.

''Are you scared of what you made me?'' Jack asked him.

''I-i-i.'' the man couldn't help but stutter.

''I've been looking for you...'' Jack said. He had to say, he felt a little unnerved at that. ''Took you forever and a day to come back.'' Jack said. The man felt cold creeping up his spine. They had moved several times to try and get away from the fear that was eating at his heart, mind, and body.

''What do you want with me?'' He managed to ask.

Jack stopped a moment. ''So, it can talk. And to answer your question: Why do I have to want something? Can't two old friends just talk?''

''Leave me alone!'' the man said with a boldness he sure as hell didn't feel. The man slowly felt himself losing a grip on his calmness.

He felt something wet and scaly wrap itself around his leg. Looking down he saw a hand. A pale, webbed hand. ''Ohhh...let me think about it… no.''

Jack's pale hand gave a small jerk and it was off, taking him along for the ride. His first instinct was to close his eyes and hold his breath.

It was futile and idiotic. The water rushed up his nose, into his ears, and just about every other opening it could find. He was dragged deeper, and deeper. And that's when he started to panic, the grip on calmness completely gone, as if it was never there in the first place. He jerked and twisted his left leg, attempting to get free. Key word: attempting.

He couldn't help but scream as claws began to dig themselves into his calf, tightening the hold on his leg. The water grew red as his blood was released. His scream allowed water to rush into his mouth and lungs. Those organs in his chest that were about to burst anyhow. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

He felt more scales wrap itself around his middle. And although they were in water, he could hear Jack's words as clear as day. ''Look at me...'' Jack said, his horribly deranged voice hissing in his ear. ''You made me. Just a little peek. Just a glimpse of what you created. Father.''

But the man had...stubbornness issues. He would not open his eyes. He felt the tail of the..._thing _tighten. Jack began to squeeze, tighter and tighter like a boa constrictor. His head tilted back. He couldn't breathe, he could feel his lungs collapsing under the pressure, not to mention filling up with water. His hands went into action and began to try and pry the large tail from around his torso. His panicking did nothing to help him on his behalf.

"LOOK AT ME!'' Jack screamed at him. ''Look at the monster you made me!" Jack gave another suffocating squeeze of his tail. His eyes flew open and saw the horrifying face of Jackson Overland Frost. The man's brown hair had turned white; his teeth were that of a shark. But that wasn't the most terrifying aspect of the monster before him. No, it didn't even come close. It was the eyes. The pupils of the eyes gone completely, leaving nothing but endless white. Looking into Jack's eyes, he felt his arms and legs stop flailing. He just stared, staring into empty white.

''Like what you see?'' Jack said. He felt the tail tighten even more so, crushing his ribs completely, the shattered bone stabbing his heart and lungs. He let out a gasp; more of his life essence polluted the water around them. He felt his eyes flutter shut, never to be opened again.

**¤four days later¤**

The wife called for her husband that morning, just as she had been doing every morning for the past week. She let the tears run down her face, her usually tough demeanor gone. She remembered how-how he had said he was going for a walk down the beach. She remembered how he had not come back that night, or that morning. She remembered how her five kids had asked ''Mommy, where's daddy.'' and she didn't know what to say to them.

To be honest, she didn't know where he was. She was pulled out of her thoughts by one of her children screaming. Running over to her five-year old daughter, she picked the small child up and held her close. When she looked down, trying to see what the child had screamed about, she almost screamed herself. It was a body. A cold, wet body.

She let her eyes slowly look over her discovery. The figure had dark brown hair, pale complexion and freckles just about everywhere. She then felt everything click. It was her husband. She fell to her knees, the child still in her arms. She began to sob, the tears leaving new trails on her face adding to her old ones. The sand hurt where the small grains dug into her knees. But she didn't care.

''Mom! Are you-'' the eldest child had gathered the children when she had heard the scream of the youngest. She never finished the question, but the look of terror on her daughter's face told her that she understood. The wife handed the youngest child to the eldest. Then, the never ending river still flowing down her face, she picked up the body of her husband. Cradling the man close to her chest, she began to sing...

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll_

_Son, Father, Husband_

_Always missed and forever loved._

**Dear confused guest reviewer (and anyone else): Hiccup is the dummy that made Jack what he is today, therefore Jack regards him as his father. Mostly due to his memory being foggy of who in the name of Sacajawea his real father was. If people would click the link at the top, it would explain a couple of things about Jack's background. **

**rant over.**


End file.
